A Whole New World
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Challenge fic- Carlisle/Jacob Carlisle meets with Jacob to try and abolish the boundary line. Princesses come up. Pre Breaking Dawn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Aladdin.

A Whole New World

Jacob shifted from one side to the other, a low growl growing in his throat. Being at the boundary line was making him uncomfortable. It didn't matter that he was waiting for a planned meeting with the most civilized of the Cullens- the most attractive looking at that- his proximity to the line and the sickly sweet scent was still making him uncomfortable.

The blond man suddenly appeared, making Jacob jump. He hadn't been expecting that. He growled, barring his teeth at the man automatically, wondering how he had gotten caught by surprise. If nothing else, his nose should have alerted him...

He attributed it to distraction and brushed it off as he forced the rumbling in his throat down. This was going to be a polite, if strained, conversation. The vampires hadn't done much to raise the wolves animosity in the last few months so Jacob had no right to get angry. Especially at this man. From what he had heard he had helped Bella stay alive more than a few times.

He kept telling himself that as the vampire spoke. "I was hoping to speak to your whole pack."

Jacob shrugged. "They were busy," he said brusquely. That wasn't completely true, but it was close enough.

Carlisle sighed slightly. "Well, I guess I'll start with you," he said.

Jacob stiffened at that, but the vampire didn't seem to mean anything by it, so Jacob let it go reluctantly.

Seeming to realize Jacob wasn't going to get angry, the blond launched into what sounded like a rehearsed speech.

Jacob listened with mounting shock as the doctor described the last few weeks working with the wolves against the newborns as "enlightening," and described the boundary line as "counterproductive" and "limiting". Finally, he flat out said that it shouldn't be binding. A suggestion maybe, but not compulsory so the two supernatural groups would not be hindered in emergencies.

"What?!" Jacob exploded.

The blond man leaned forward earnestly. "Surely you've noticed how annoying keeping to your side of the line has been?"

"Well…" Jacob stammered, trying to think of a good reason why not to abolish it. 'Its just not done,' and 'We'll kill each other' weren't good reasons. The first was stupid and the second was proven as untrue.

"Think about it," Carlisle said intently. "No one will you no, or where to go. It'll be like a whole new world."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Disney? You're quoting Disney? Dear lord, they have taken over the world."

"Huh?" Carlisle asked. Then realization dawned on his face. "Aladdin, right? How does that song go?"

There was a short pause while Jacob stared at him. What was he doing standing here, talking about a Disney movie with a vampire?

"I can show you the world."

Jacob blinked and stared at the vampire. He wasn't singing, but that was definitely the opening line of a whole new world.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid," the blond continued, unaware of Jacob's shock and bemusement.

"Tell me, princess, now when did/You last let your heart decide?" He looked at Jacob with a innocuous, if a little tense, smile. "Not quite right, but close enough. I want to abolish the line to create a new world or at least start it. Vampires and Werewolves working together would be a very good thing."

Jacob just stared, mind reeling.

"Do you need to talk to your pack? Or are you going to let your heart decide?"

Jacob stared some more. And then realized what he just said. And what it implied. "I am not a princess," he growled out.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he tried to force the smile off his face.

The jackass! Jacob was not going to buy that innocent, surprised look! He basically had just straight out called Jacob a princess!

"I am not a princess," Jacob repeated. But this time, he was moving when he said it.

He tackled the blond undead doctor and shoved him to the ground. "Who's the princess now?" he asked with a growl, face inches from Carlisle's face.

The blond said, "I guess that would be me," without sounding the least bit offended. Then, he shot up about halfway and slammed his lips against Jacob's. Using Jacob's astonishment, he flipped their positions and pinned the werewolf. "Of course, maybe not."

A/N: This was written awhile ago. 3 Hope y'all like it. Review please.


End file.
